1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of computer networking and more particularly to systems and methods for characterizing communication networks.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's computing environment, there are many broadband networks, such as free networks, enterprise networks, public hotspots, hotel broadband networks, home networks, etc. These networks typically provide extensive connectivity and high data transfer rates. However, the availability of numerous networks can pose security risks and management difficulties. For example, attackers can set-up rogue network access points that appear to provide access to legitimate networks. In the course of providing access to illegitimate networks, the attackers may have an opportunity to steal data, delete data, spread viruses, etc.
Because of the multitude of available networks, users often resort to using multiple connection clients for connecting with multiple networks. As result, connecting to different networks is rarely seamless and often requires user intervention. Having numerous connection clients can consume considerable system resources and often causes user confusion and frustration. As a result, there is a need for a system for securely and easily connecting to networks.